If only it were that easy
by Professor Who
Summary: We all know the James and Lily back-story, do we really need to go into detail? So basically, 7th year and Lily's just come to terms with her feelings. But of course it could never really be that easy now could it? JP/LE


Disclaimer- However vivid an imagination I may have, under no circumstances do I own Harry Potter or any related characters, that lovely privilege belongs to the one and only J.K Rowling.

Summary- We all know the James and Lily back-story, do we really need to go into detail? So basically, 7th year and Lily's just come to terms with her feelings. But of course it could never really be that easy now could it? I have a feeling that this will only be a two-shot so don't expect anything too extravagant.

**A/N** Alright, so this is my very first fic, I've been reading on fan fiction for ages and I finally decided that I had enough background knowledge to give a fic a go. I always welcome constructive criticism but please don't be too mean. I understand that this is a short chapter compared to everyone's expectations but I believe that over time I will get better and be able to be all descriptive and awesome, so without further adieu, this is my fic!

The Issue

When in doubt, look to the sky, at least that's what my dad always used to say. Perhaps that's why I ended up here, sitting on the ledge in the astronomy tower. Now I'm no genius, but something about tonight just feels special, like I've taken Felix felicis or something. Then again, Sirius may have slipped me something at dinner; I wouldn't put it past him. _Wait, what was that? _Someone's coming up the stairs.

Lily Evans always knew what she was doing, thank you very much, so why was she so very confused? I'll give you one word, Potter, _James _Potter. Okay, so maybe that was two words but you get the point, for the first time ever, Lily Evans was confused about a boy. Sure there had been crushes on other boys but that was all it was, simply a crush. But this was a whole new ball game. Lily found herself thinking that if James Potter asked her out again, she would very likely say yes without a second thought.

So this is why Lily Evans, Head Girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, found herself wandering around after dark, up to the Astronomy Tower no less. But as Lily reached the top of the stairs she was shocked, so shocked, in fact, that she nearly fell down the stairs. For there, sitting on the window ledge was the boy on her mind. James Potter._ Oh. Sweet. Merlin. Why him! Fate could have chosen anyone, ANYONE! But no I get James, the last person I want to run into dressed like this. Maybe if I slowly… back… awa-_

"Lily?" _Damn! _James had heard her and turned to face her.

"Err…" _Say something! _"Hi?" Lily said meekly. _Oh nicely done Juliet, way to be smooth. _But James just chuckled and patted the ledge beside him.

"Come, sit." I slowly shuffled over.

"Why you still awake?" Finally, Lily found her voice. James shrugged.

"Dunno really, I suppose I'm just… having my doubts."

"But, your James Potter, you don't have doubts." But James just chuckled.

"Well not about this."

"Anything I can help with?"

"Well… alright. See there's this girl and she's really pretty and smart and I kind of like her but she doesn't really feel the same way about me." _Damn! I knew I was too late, now he's already moved on. _But Lily kept her cool.

"Well that can't be true, come on, you can tell me who it is. I mean, we are friends now right?" James nodded slowly and looked at Lily, it seemed like he was hesitating. _No way, it can't be, there's no way he could like me! Is the-_

"Marlene McKinnon." He whispered. _NOOOOOO! _But Lily just put on a smile.

"Well I'll see what I can do."

The next morning, Lily was up early and spent extra time in the Head's bathroom perfecting her look. She checked her watch, 7:30, she knew that Remus was an early riser and if she was lucky, she should be able to catch him on his way back from the owlery. Lily descended the staircase and exited the common room; James was nowhere to be seen. As Lily made her way through the castle, she pondered the thought of being the girlfriend of James Potter. She could see them together, walking by the lake, studying in the library, down in the common room sharing loving ki- _No, he likes somebody else now Lily, you're too late. _Being caught up in her thoughts, Lily didn't notice as someone walked around the corner just as she was about to.

"Oof!"

"Oh Merlin! I'm so-" Lily looked up "Remus! I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Remus just smirked.

"Clearly."

"Hey Remus, can I talk to you for a moment?" Lily motioned towards a nearby empty classroom.

"So what do I do?" Lily finished after explaining what had happened that previous night. Remus looked thoughtful for a while.

"So, now that you have come to the terms that you like James, whom you have detested for the past seven years, he's finally moved on and likes somebody else?" Lily nodded.

"Well there's really only one thing you can do." Lily looked at him expectantly.

"Go find Marlene and ask if she likes James or not, then you're probably going to have to get them together." _Great, just great. _Lily's shoulders slumped and she started to leave.

"But I doubt that will happen." Lily turned around.

"How do you know?"

"Let's just say that a little birdy told me that Sirius is actually starting to properly like someone, for the first time in his life."


End file.
